


Vince and Howard's Super Sleepover Spectacular

by DayDreamingGenius



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamingGenius/pseuds/DayDreamingGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, Howard, let's have a proper sleepover! It'll be genius!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vince and Howard's Super Sleepover Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic that I’ve published so feedback would be appreciated.   
> You can find me at daydreaminggenius.tumblr.com.

Howard was absolutely, positively not getting his nails painted. He had easily caved to the idea of a sleepover, simply because it wasn’t any different than any other night, but he had drawn the line at Vince mucking about with his nails. “C’mon, Howard! I even went out and bought a brown for you! And I learned how to do that thing where you take some newspaper or something and you can put words on your nails! It’ll be genius!” 

“No, Vince, I consented to this sleepover and I helped you make a fort. There is no way that Howard T.J. Moon is getting his nails done, no sir.”

Howard had also ordered (and paid for) the pizza that Vince had wanted (even though he ate none but insisted that that’s what you did at sleepovers),and had even worn the pajamas Vince had given him. They were quite nice; Vince had made matching sets for Howard and himself, one in a warm nutmeg color and the other in a bright red with sequins sewn in decorative patterns.

“But Howard!”

“No buts, Little Man.”

And then Vince gave him the look. The little puppy dog look he used on Howard whenever he wanted anything. The same one he used to get Howard to agree to the sleepover.

And that was how Howard T.J. Moon, man of action, ended up with his nails painted in Covergirl’s Forever Fawn with last weeks newspaper print on his index and middle finger. “It’ll make it a bit cheeky, yeah?” Vince said with a million watt smile.

Howard could only groan.


End file.
